Leo Dooley
Leo Francis Dooley is the fourteen-year-old teen without any abilities. He is considered a social outcast due to most circumstances considering his small amount of friends. Donald had a lack of trust for Leo due to accidental destruction caused by him, but has started to change his opinion (in Speed Trapped, he appointed Leo as 'the enforcer' to keep an eye of his siblings). He is Tasha Davenport's son and the overall youngest child in the Davenport family. He is portrayed by Tyrel Jackson Williams. Personality Leo is the only normal kid in the Davenport Family. He is supportive of his mom's marriage to Donald Davenport. On their first day moving into his stepfather's mansion, he met Adam, Bree and Chase. He gets attached to them soon and treated them as his own siblings. At school, Leo is considered the kid in the "bottom food chain" since he is one of the smart kids(Crush, Chop and Burn). However, with the help of his siblings, he was able to climb up the food chain and starts to get noticed in school. Leo is loyal, caring, and intelligent. He has demonstrated these qualities in various situations, especially when his family is involved. In Season 1, he showed his loyalty to his siblings by staying on their side despite the possibility of him getting hurt (Rats on a Train); by sacrificing his date with Janelle--and ultimately, his safety--when the possibility of them dying became imminent (Back From the Future); and by keeping their secret of using their bionics at school despite its end result of him not being able to go to an event he's been looking forward to going to (Mission Invisible). He shows he cares for them and how they feel in isolated events, like when he allowed Chase to redeem himself by letting him use his idea to defeat the exoskeleton (Exoskeleton vs. Grandma); when he apologized to Adam and Chase for showing them up at the dance (Leo's Jam); and whenever he bonds with Donald (Can I Borrow the Helicopter?). His concern over their well-being can be seen more in Season 2. Upon Donald's request, he kept watch over his siblings, especially when they were around Marcus (Speed Trapped). After finding out the truth about him, he became more alert for them, even risking himself once again to prove to his family the danger that Marcus presents (Leo vs. Evil). His intelligence and problem-solving skills have come to play in several instances. Using his knowledge of science and street smarts to stop a high-speed train (Rats on a Train) and applying the simple things he observes to drain out a toxic gas during a mission (Missin' the Mission) are two instances. Despite this on several occasions he fails to take account of the consequences of his actions. However, Leo can be manipulative and self-centered at times. He has taken advantage of his siblings' bionics multiple times. He has used Bree's view of him as her little brother to catch a ride to his classes and get his 'forgotten' homework (Smart and Smarter); Adam's super strength to win the school fitness challenge (Death Spiral Smackdown); and the father-son relationship he's formed with Donald to be able to see a movie his mother forbade him to see (Chore Wars). Leo also quickly turns arrogant if things start to go his way, and acts stuck up,normally leading to him falling back to the ground painfully. He also often blows his achievements or duties out of proportion, making himself out as far more important, popular and successful than he really is. Leo also has a habit of creating his own problems, for example he got trapped in Principal Perry's private elevator, because he was using despite students being forbiden (Chip Switch) or him convicing Bree to misuse her bionic vocal manipulation leading to both of them being discovered. (Bro Down) Leo is one of the main characters on the show. He is Mr. Davenport's stepson who knows about Adam, Bree, and Chase's bionics. His mother, Tasha, knows this as well. Leo's enemy is Marcus. Marcus antagonizes Leo and threatens him since he considers him a hindrance to his plans due to his being aware of his hidden plans (Concert in a Can). Especially now that Leo's discovered their hidden lair, he shows more hostility towards him (Leo vs. Evil). Leo has a crush on Janelle. In a possible future seven years from the present (seen in Back From the Future), Leo and Janelle are a couple. In Leo's Jam, he had a crush on Danielle, but he chose not to pursue that (in order not to hurt his brothers' feelings). In Season 2, he became the team's strategic mission specialist. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Reflexes:' Although he has no bionic abilities, Leo has reflexes that are far superior than the average person, which allows him to easily dodge and/or deflect laser bolts (even from weapons geared to destroy superhumans and controlled by a supercomputer), and redirect those laser bolts to strike even small targets with pinpoint accuracy (as he demonstrated in Night of the Living Virus and The Rats Strike Back. He says that he developed those reflexes because of his life-long love of playing video games. *'Intelligence:' While not in the same class as Chase or Mr.Davenport, Leo is a very intelligent kid. With all of the advanced skills he's developing as a result of his new life, it's possible that Leo could become even more intelligent (in Back From the Future, the older, future Leo is implied to be the future Mr.Davenport's assistant). *'Tactical Thinking': Leo has a gift for sizing up a situation and coming up with solutions, even while under extreme pressure. Also,because of growing up less sheltered than the other kids or even Mr.Davenport, Leo's instincts about people are far sharper, allowing him to size up people very quickly. (Leo immediately recognized Marcus as a threat, and Marcus, in turn, considered him a serious enough threat that he tried to eliminate him (in Speed Trapped) - and threatened him with exposing the entire family to the world when he couldn't eliminate him outright.) *'Bravery: '''Despite his childish attitudes, Leo has a strong sense of courage. In Back From The Future, he didn't hesitate to push all three siblings to safety when they were nearly killed by falling debris (almost being killed himself), and in Missin' the Mission, he went into a dangerous situation to help Mr.Davenport (while Adam, Bree and Chase were being kept in detention at Mission Creek High School by Principal Perry). Leo also stood up to Marcus, even after being threatened with Marcus' heat vision. *'Computer Knowledge: In "Night of the Living Virus," it is shown that that he seems to know how to hack into computers. *'''Electrical Generation (Alternate Universe): In Parallel Universe, Leo gains this in the world where he is bionic. He harnesses the static electricity from his surroundings and utilize it to create lightning bolts. *'Super Speed (Alternate Universe):' Leo uses this ability three times in Parallel Universe, all in an effort to either escape or to defend Mr.Davenport and himself. *'Super Intelligence (Alternate Universe)' *'Super Strength (Alternate Universe):' This ability manifested once, when Leo tosses the keys to Tasha and he ends up shooting them through the door, knocking off the neighbor's mailbox. *'Geo Leaping (Alternate Universe):' In Parallel Universe, Mr.Davenport reveals to Leo one of his newly uploaded abilities as they attempted to escape. Leo molecularly transports himself (and whoever he touches) from one place to another by thinking about his destination. Weaknesses *'Physical Inferiority:' Because he is so small and tiny, Leo is virtually physically weaker than most people. *'Normal human: '''As he is not bionic and lacks the durability and abilities that comes with being bionic, he is constantly at a disadvantage in many if not all situations. *'Self-defense incapability: Unlike Adam, Bree, Chase, and Mr. Davenport, Leo is not taught in martials arts and does not know how to fight. He has to rely on technology or other things to defend himself. Also he is very little which is another problem. *'''Bully victim: Because of his size and how unpopular he is, he is a very easily targeted bully victim. *'''Inexperience: '''Leo's inexperience on missions makes him very vulnerable to danger. Trivia *Leo was 13 years old until the episode, Bionic Birthday Fail when he turned 14. *He was probably born around 1998 since he is 14. *He likes annoying Bree. *Leo is so small that Mr. Davenport's self-driving car placed a child lock on the doors because it thought he was 9 years old. *He has a crush on a girl named Janelle. *Leo is greedy and likes money as he wanted "combat pay" to keep Marcus busy in "Mission: Space" and he wanted a raise on his allowance after he was officially made the team's strategic mission specialist. *He does not like art shows and finds them boring as seen in "Quarantined," when he complains to Bree about having no choice but to go fetch her at Owen's art show. *He is now the team's strategic mission specialist. *In "Bionic Birthday Fail," Leo temporarily had Adam, Bree and Chase's bionics in the simulation. *Leo calls Donald Davenport Big D. *His mother knows whenever he calls her "Mommy," that he is hiding something. *Because of his lacking body, Leo is very and almost unrealistically weak. He could not carry or push Chase (Commando App), nor could he twist the sample container (Quarantined). *He can improvise well, shown in "Missin' the Mission." *He was not adopted by Mr. Davenport as he does have the same surname as he does. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Character Category:Teens Category:Males Category:Articles with spelling errors Category:Character Galleries Category:Images of Leo Category:Leo Quotes Category:Dooley Family